


Farmer's Blood

by VenomQuill



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Look what ancient artifact I dug up from the archives, dragons done roast people though, high-school me was terrible, vampires suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: In Skyrim, dragons have reemerged. It's the duty of the Dragonborn to defeat Alduin and chase away the dragons. With the dragons comes other terrible creatures of the night. Yet, this is not the Dragonborn's story. Daro'Nahki may hold many stories, but this not one of them. This is the story of a Breton farmer caught up in the mayhem.





	1. Vampire Thrall

Very little light was shed over the stones. Still, they were there so long that, like the vale Sabre cats, they adjusted to the gloom. The stones in many places shimmered with rain that leaked through the walls and roof or… other liquids. Some stones on the floor were still scarlet from… no, the thought was banished immediately. It was cold. So cold. Not enough to die from hypothermia, yet cold enough to be forever uncomfortable. _Uncomfortable._ The word was funny. _Uncomfortable._ It caused the entity in the small stone place to let out a small chuckle. _Uncomfortable._

Bits of stale food were hoarded in a crevice close by in his cell, just out of reach of the water that threatened to ruin it or desperate hands that wished to snatch it. He looked into the glistening light that filtered in through one of the cracks in the wall. The fissure brought light and the smell of the sea, though the chill of winter crept through as well, writhing and snapping like some invisible snake. One of the prisoners groaned. It was the imperial girl. He'd grown to pity her. She was dainty and quite near insanity.

His eyes traveled downward, to the rags the covered his chest. To the rags that were once a beautiful outfit that now hung ragged over a skeletal body that he would not have recognized as his own hardly two months earlier. Yet, two months earlier, he wasn't in this hell-hole. Two months earlier he thought creatures that stalked the night with demonic eyes and dagger-like fangs were mythical. Two months earlier his biggest worry was the tiny farm no one knew of no one appreciated. Two months earlier, his greatest joy and greatest responsibility was about to be born. He sighed and took out his journal, sodden and nearly full. He'd hidden it well, better than the idiot monster that had dragged him here could find it. He was good at hiding things. He was clever and had a good memory. He never forgot and he could rarely forgive. For the hundredth time, he re-read his journal and contemplated what to add next.


	2. 17th Last Seed, 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " **I** began to keep a journa **l**."

Dear Journal,

I’m going to start keeping a journal. I felt it adequate as I can look back and smile on the great memories or scoff at myself for such stupid decisions. So, today I was at the farm and I heard the strangest sound. It was like thunder, but there was hardly a cloud in the sky. I saw a column of smoke in the distance… and then something terrible. A great black, winged beast flew from the smoke and over the mountains. I didn't know what to make of it. Was it a dragon? Like out of the stories? I hope not. Maybe some idiot got the bright idea of importing a cliff racer. Those things can become pretty big, right?

My wife is close to giving birth. I just know it. I got the farm all cleaned up and the house tidy. She was pretty surprised when she got back from the market. I wouldn't want our kid in a messy home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHHH! THE JOURNALS!  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...s **o** rry, sorry. Just got excited there. About the journals. Keep, keep talking.


	3. 24th Last Seed 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My weapon? I mainly just use my pa's ax, when the wol **v** es are attacking th **e** goats or something."

Dear Journal,

A wolf tried to get into the farm today. I killed it, but he took my best chicken with him. Now I have a good pelt and hopefully money to buy another. My wife's scared; said there might be other wolves. I decided to hang the pelt on our door. What sane wolf would dare attack a farm when the pelt of his brother adorns our door? Maybe I can convince someone from town to look over our farm. No; we don't have the funds. Harvest is soon, though. That's good. Looks like the goat’s kids might be old enough to sell, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "'My pa's ax', Stendarr preserve **u** s."


	4. 12th Hearthfire 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There' **s** a nip **i** n the air. The cold wo **n** 't be good for my crops."

Dear Journal,

It's getting cooler, now. Harvest season is over. We might be low on cash for a while. I just hope our farm animals can provide enough milk and meat to get us through the winter. No more wolves, but I think we might just have to use that pelt. Sad, huh? Oh well. Anything to keep my wife safe and happy. She's so big… it's a wonder the baby hasn't come yet. I can't predict the gods' plan, though. His birth, or maybe her birth, will be a blessing. It’ll bring warmth to the cold of winter. Maybe that’s their plan? I can’t begin to guess. I hope it’s a girl. I’ve always wanted a baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say this whenever it **g** ets cold. I'm not a farmer.


	5. 24th Hearthfire 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " **T** wins run in t **h** e family!"

Dear Journal,

She had them! _Them!_ Twins! Two baby girls. I tried to let Lina name them but it was not to be. She wouldn’t let me out of the room to get the priest until I promised to help name them! Such a fiery heart, that woman. We named them Lily and Rose. She wanted to name them after our favorite flowers, mine being a lily and hers being a rose. They may be the most beautiful kids I’ve ever seen. Thank Mara for this blessing she's bestowed upon us. Thank the gods for the ability to raise them. Thank Lina for bearing them for the both of us. I swear upon my life that no harm will come to them as long as I am their father and as long as I am there. The snow does not seem so cold, now. I made the pelt into two snug little blankets for them today. My wife was wary, but if another wolf comes I will do the same to him as I did to the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally just didn't quote th **e** Journal from **a** book about a show while talking about a journal in a fandom based around a DL **C** of a game. What?


	6. 1st Frostfall 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gotta keep my eyes open. Damn d **r** agons could sw **o** op down at any time."

Dear Journal,

There have been reports of vampire attacks and dragon attacks. I pray that these fiends will not intrude upon our home. They dare not. I will fight to the death to protect my family but I’m just a simple farmer. I’m no guard or soldier. I can’t live up to their standards. I hear the dragonborn is doing her best to defeat and investigate the dragons. I hope she can end this quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Staying **s** afe I hope."


	7. A Night in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "S **t** ay safe, traveler."

He finished up the last of the ink he had. Making a mental note to buy more from the khajiit caravans, he blew on the parchment to dry it. When he was satisfied, he closed the journal and put it under his pillow. Lina was fast asleep. Lily and Rose were snuggled warmly up to her. He smiled to himself and crept quietly into bed as to not wake them.

Morning came bright and early. When Lina woke, he wasn’t there. The stew Lina had made for dinner last night was on the table. Meanwhile, he was outside.

The Breton farmer fed Betty and her kids last. _They're almost butchering size,_ he thought as he watched the goats eating the grain. A pang of sadness went through him and he quickly brushed it away. They were goats and he was a human. It’s the natural way of things. _A trip to Falkreath should clear my head. Yes. I should do that._ He thought. _We do need supplies… and I should start looking for the butcher again._ He walked swiftly inside and was greeted warmly by his wife.

“Good morning, love. Didn’t you get any sleep last night?” Lina asked.

 “Yes, actually. I went to bed just after you, woke just before.” He sighed, “I wish we could hire someone to help with the farm. Speaking of which, I'm going to town to get some supplies. Is that alright with you, my love?”

She hesitated and nodded, “Just hurry back, please. I hear it’s getting awfully dangerous out there.” He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

“I wouldn’t leave you alone, dear. You know that. How are Lily and Rose?” he changed the subject quickly.

She looked down at the happily sleeping infants and smiled. “They’re well. I’m just imagining the trouble they’ll get into later on, though!”

“Oh yes! Twins. I never imagined we’d have twins. I imagine the boys’ll be more trouble than them, though.”

She scowled at him. “Oh don't talk like that, Willus.”

“Alright, alright. I'll wait a few more years, hmm?”

She rolled her eyes and settled down more comfortably. Then, suddenly, with grave eyes and a worried expression, she said, “Promise me you’ll be careful.”

Willus’ smile dissipated and he nodded, “I promise, Lina. I’ll be careful.” Then the familiar smile crept up on his lips and he said jokingly, “I won’t go looking for more wolves, dear.”

She sighed, but suppressed a smile all the same.

He turned and walked out of the door. He whistled a tune as he grabbed his ax and journal and strolled to Falkreath. It was a boring visit. The khajiits, thankfully, were passing through on their way to Markarth and so he was able to buy more ink, paper and another quill from them. A bit of extra food he bought from the merchant. The innkeeper of the Dead Man’s Drink told him the butcher was in Solitude at moment. She didn’t like the strange events happening around here. Actually, the imperial butcher was thinking of going back to Cyrodiil. He stopped to talk to the blacksmith, who’d recently lost a good dog, and then decided to return home.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay at the inn?” he asked, worried. “It's getting dark out…”

“Oh, I’m not afraid of the dark. Besides, my wife will be worried sick if I don’t get home soon,” Willus reassured him.

The blacksmith frowned. “Well let’s hope you make it home, friend.”

“Thank you. Good night! I’ll probably be back next week. Say, if you know anyone who’d like a goat tell them I have a few at the farm.” With another word of farewell and caution, the Breton strolled back through the twilight forest.

He admitted that the tales spoken of beasts in the night with sharp fangs and unending hunger that prowl the shadows under the moons’ light did scare him more than a bit. He admitted that the twilight transformed the beautiful forest into something more, something haunting. The trees that seemed to bend toward him to shelter him in the day grew wicked and dark at night, branches spread thin to ensnare him. The brush that, by day, would crackle and produce a bunny or bird now stood too still as if a nocturnal predator awaited its prey. He looked about, muscled tense and eyes flicking from shadow to shadow. The shadows grew ever longer as the sun embraced the mountains at an unnatural speed and a horrible chill filled the air.

The occasional owl who hooted, round, amber eyes fixed on him as if expecting him to keel over dead or be eaten by the predator he was sure was tailing him. He jumped as a frightened rabbit sped from the underbrush, darting into the night. A deer watched him apprehensively from a distance, muscles tensed to run, eyes glowing in light of the twin moons. Could he only be halfway there?

Something else ruffled the brush a distance away. He unsheathed his war ax and his walk turned into a dead sprint for home. He never did find out it was only a badger upset with his presence in the brush rather than a werewolf. However, he had reason to be afraid. His predator, the slinking cat in the shadows that hunted his quarry without giving away sight nor sound nor scent, had made a false move. A twig broke under foot. A curse was issued silently. A pair of eyes glowed in the night. Unnatural, golden eyes that reflected the moons' light with such glossy perfection it was unreal.

He changed direction in a heartbeat and was heading to Riverwood, the closest town available. He wouldn't dare put his family in danger of the beast that stalked him. The predator with the unnatural golden eyes let out a hollow, low hiss like that of a rearing serpent… or maybe of a frustrated cat.

Willus hear little other than frantic beating of his heart, the ragged breaths he drew and snapping and crunching of leaves and twigs under his feet. He did not hear his adversary keeping pace easily; silent strides making no sound as unseen limbs flew over the forest floor. Its muscles expanding and contracting smoothly, eyes wide open despite the chill. It expertly found foot holds Willus would never dream of on roots and stones that jutted out of the cold ground. The beast could easily catch up with its quarry, but instead it was playing with him… a morbid game he knew that would end only one way. Willus was starting to tire, long since losing his grace and running only on adrenalin. A light flickered before him, distant and small. But he knew that light. A torch. He was getting near Riverwood! His stalker seemed to notice it too, except it had noticed it well before him and had sped up before Willus had begun to hope of salvation.

With a thud, two bodies hit the ground at top, sprinting speed. An ax flashed in the moonlight, a snarling hiss of an angry creature rose above the farmer’s frantic panting. Leaves were turned up. The ground scuffled and a branch was broken. In the end, the predator inevitably won. Ax lay abandoned and broken feet away, Willus looked up and saw those two glowing orange eyes properly for the first time. Connected to a snowy, gaunt face with pointed ears and an angular chin, he saw his first vampire. Then, the absolute black of nothingness was carried to him in a flash of pointed, cat-like fangs and burst of red light.

*          *          *          *          *

Disoriented, he awoke in a cell, haphazardly thrown inside like a sack of flour. It took him a while to adjust to the gloom. He saw multiple others- multiple gaunt, ashen-faced people. They weren’t vampires, though. Their eyes were blue or brown or gray. They were thin and sickly-looking. They were hopeless and afraid. They were prisoners. They were goats locked up in pens, waiting to be butchered. His clothes were dirty and torn in places. He checked his person and found they'd taken everything… except his journal… except his quill and ink. The things he'd hide better than his coin purse. He stuffed the journal back into his clothes and looked around. Cracks in the stone filtered in light. It was probably mid-day. A chill in the air, way worse than back home, told him he was up north. Far. The scent of salt told him he was by an ocean. A sudden, horrible thought entered his mind. A thought so horrible that it overwhelmed him. He got on his knees, clasped his hands together, closed his eyes and looked up.

“Mara, have mercy. Gods have mercy. Let my children be safe. Let my family still prosper, even if I am not there to protect them. Mara, grant your loving, caring light upon my family. I devote my life to you, please, protect them! Lady Mara, I beg you keep my family safe, even if miles away from them I am. I pray to thee that I will do anything to keep them safe. Lady Mara, you have been kind and fair, I thank thee. Please do not abandon my family, they who need you more than I.” A disgruntled sigh sounded beside him.

“It’s no use. The Nine have abandoned us.” He ignored the man and repeated this prayer until he was too breathless to utter another syllable. A man swept through, food in his arms. A pitiful amount was given to each person and he smirked as they attacked their plates like the savage animals vampires regarded them as. Willus, however, retreated into the shadow of his cage. Not as hungry as the rest, though sure to be so soon, he ate only most of it and stashed the rest away in a crevice. When the footsteps from the vampire faded, his took out his journal and began to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Vampire! Burn it!"


	8. 2nd Frostfall 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " **I** t happened so fast. One minute the dragon was there, the next it was gone. Everything was destroyed."

Dear Journal,

By the gods. How could this happen? I should have listened to the folks around town. No, I was stupid. I stayed too late in town. Now look where I am. Captured. Imprisoned. Unknowing of my fate. Vampires of all things! I thought vampires killed people! I didn’t know they captured them. What cruel fate awaits me by these sadistic fiends? I promised by wife I wouldn’t look for trouble. I told her I’d be back. I hope she can go on without me. Oh gods, who’ll take care of the farm? She’s much too weak… after giving birth to twins… I pray to the gods that someone, anyone, felt sorry for my stupidity and checked on her. Gods, if something happened to them, I don’t know what I’d do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Either way this ends up, I'm headed to the inn."


	9. 7th Frostfall 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...maybe the **c** lans have it right... hunting's so **c** hancy... why not keep a few thralls... blo **o** d whenever you want it..."

Dear Journal,

Vampires are sadistic, cruel creatures. Blood is all they want. I have blanks in my memory. I feel woozy and tired. They haven’t fed us very much and water is virtually non-existent. if you don’t count the rain that drips in from the cracks in the ceiling. So teasingly out of our reach. They haven’t discovered my journal yet. That’s good. Very good. I’ve seen two people so far go insane. Muttering to themselves or just staying quiet. There are many of us here. I’m alive because I know I’ll see my wife again. Lady Mara wouldn’t bless us with Lily and Rose only for me to be captured by unholy demons, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " **D** ragons breathing fire in the sky. Vampires brazenly attacking people on th **e** street. It's t **h** e end of the world I tell you."


	10. 11th Frostfall 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I do not f **e** ar death."

Dear Journal,

I’m growing hungry. Hunger is becoming more insistent now. I can’t stop thinking about it. The pain it causes me. The need for food but the lack of it. I dream about those goats now. Those goats I was so willing to give away. What I wouldn’t give to have one right now! Oh but I mustn’t say that. Lina will need them. Gods, this place is horrible. It changes you. Day after day watch the sun through the fissure in the stone. Day after day, hearing the pleading and groaning. Day after day of nothing. You hope nothing. Nothing is good, nothing is merciful. The vampires bring something. Then you’re out for at least a day, cold and tired and sicklier than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We m **a** y feed again today."


	11. 29th Frostfall 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't like those eyes you got. They've got a bad hunge **r** to **t** hem."

Dear Journal,

One of the prisoners died today. One of the vampires drained her. He got punished; we heard the clamor upstairs. Savages, the lot of them. I ate one of my spare pieces of bread today. There’s nothing much else to say. One of those dogs came in here again. Its breath was as cold as winter, and his soulless eyes watched me. Those giant teeth were meant for something and the gods had a cruel sense of humor for barring me from a death I’d embrace with open arms. Finally I threw a stone at the bars of the cell and he left us alone after that. Bold move on my part, apparently. The others respect me now. Not that that makes a difference. The guy next to me still thinks me crazy for praying to the gods every morning and evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mara says: Live soberly and peacefully. **H** onor your parents, and preserve the peace and security of home and **f** amily."


	12. 8th Sun's Dusk 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that all of them?"

Dear Journal,

Nothing! There’s absolutely nothing here! Nothing to distract me from this horrible void that wishes to consume me. The void that’s consumed others. That’s made them forget themselves. That’s made their eyes go blank and movements all jerky and mechanical. They’re like skeevers. They attack food and back away from other life forms. I’m not such a one. I have something to cling onto. Gods have mercy on my soul. I’m beginning to think I’ll die here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That ends **i** t."


	13. 21st Sun's Dusk 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...she said I'd fo **r** get, and usually I do, but sometime **e** s... still remember their faces, their pleading..."

Dear Journal,

I’m beginning to think of Lina more often now. Our children are growing older. They’re old enough to learn who their parents are. Who their parent is. They can’t possibly know their father is miles away, locked up in a vampire’s lair. No, I hope they don’t know that. They’re babies and I would never wish fear upon them. I do, however, fear for Lina. How is she coping? How’s the farm? I find myself thinking of those stupid goats again. Why the goats? Why am I thinking of those stupid animals. Those animals I’d been trying to get rid of. To lead to a slaughter for our gain. It sounds horrible doesn’t it? I knew it. Misery does not begin to describe how I’m feeling right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, I can smell your blood..."


	14. 31st Sun's Dusk 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "These vampires are becom **i** ng a real menace."

Dear Journal,

I can’t believe it. I’ve been here a whole month. It feels like years. I’ve kept track, though. I’ll never lose track. The vampires are restless. Something’s happening. We can hear them upstairs. Very little, though. Very limited. A few more of us died. A few more came. They were howling when they first came, but they get quiet in the end. They always do. What I wouldn’t do for some insight on how my family’s holding up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'd **s** tay away if I were you."


	15. 13th Evening Star 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't speak **t** o me, meat."

Dear Journal,

Gods, what an idiot. Some ‘thrall’ defied the vampires and tried to fight back against one of them. He got bloodied up pretty well, but they didn’t kill him. It was to teach us all a lesson I guess. Idiot. Foolish, stupid, wolf-brained, blind-sighted idiot! He’s made it worse for us all, I know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...I won't hide down **h** ere forever... gather a few of the br **e** thren, we'll strike out on our own..."


	16. 14th Evening Star 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " **T** he people here **a** re still plagued with nightmares. It's... unnatural."

Dear Journal,

I almost got discovered today. Someone almost took my journal. Good thing I’m quick, though, and that one was particularly stupid. But I see the worry in their faces. I know something’s up. I’m hoping someone comes to kill them. I’m beginning to lose hope. Not my faith, though. Never my faith. It’s not my faith. It’s my family’s faith. I just hope the gods have heard me… or they’ve listened. Maybe they haven’t. It’s probably the end of the world anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "H **m** m. I still don't like it, but I gu **e** ss I'll overlook it. This **t** ime."


	17. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A fair question for we are far from home and this is a har **d** land."

Willus ended the journal on a sour note and capped his ink and put away his quill and inkwell. He dried off and then put away his journal. He stared blankly at the wall opposite him, as he usually did. Then… something changed. He furrowed his brow and sat up. Something was definitely different. He just couldn’t place his finger on–

 _BAM!_ A fireball exploded nearby, upstairs, and the ground shook slightly. Every sane pair of eyes looked to the door. Another fireball and explosion. Then… _fftak! Fftak! Fftak!_ Fleeting snaps like something tapping the stone echoed like thunder in the stony dungeon. He could hardly believe his ears. The vampires didn’t use arrows. The dying, throaty roar of one of those viscous hounds clawed its way into the prison.

In minutes the keep fell quiet, save for a few foreign voices. After what felt like eternity, two shapes entered the roomed. They were armored to the teeth in enchanted, older-style armor and weapons splattered with blood and with faces flushed from battle. Two Dawnguard vampire-hunters raced into the room. Their eyes widened in horror at the scene.

The woman snapped to the male beside her, “Go get the Dragonborn and some more reinforcements!” He nodded and was off. Everyone stood up, howling their gratitude as she, along with reinforcements that came moments later, swung upon the bars that held them captive for so long. He… he had different plans. The hall was alive with people getting healed, vampire bodies being searched and people talking. He made a bee-line for the dragonborn… or who he hoped to be the dragonborn. After all, there was only one khajiit and she was wearing the skin and bones of a dragon.

“Dragonborn? Ma'am?” he asked and stopped her. With all of his might, he tried to ignore the vampire beside her looking at him with a blank, curious expression.

“Oh!” she gasped as she looked at the state of him. “You need healing, khajiit knows–”

“No!” he gasped. The vampire gained a peculiar look of surprise. He could think that khajiit looked confused, but he couldn’t tell with beast races. “No, no. I need news. Please, have you been to Falkreath?”

Her black and silver ears flicked forward. “Yeah, this khajiit lives in Falkreath.”

He brightened immensely. “Have you heard of a farmer's wife? With kids? Living just off of the edge of town? Did the blacksmith talk to you?” He was speaking so rapidly, his breath was lost before he knew it.

The khajiit held up an armored hand. “Wait… a-actually… You don’t mean that widow with two kids, do you?” He nodded eagerly. “Oh, Daro’Nahki has met her.” Her ears and tail drooped. “She said her husband died. Daro’Nahki helped her out on her farm, gave her some coin and helped her with a few things about the farm. There’s only so much khajiit can do, though.”

“You have to take me to her!” Willus blurted out. “That’s my wife! I have to go back! Please.”

The dragonborn stared at him. Her black and silver tail tip flicked. “She said that you had died. She never told khajiit you disappeared.”

“Of course she did. I was kidnapped by vampires. I was good as dead. Now take me to her! Please! I beg of you!”

Eventually, the dragonborn nodded. “Okay. Daro’Nahki will take you to her. Khajiit does not know how she’ll take it, though. If Daro’Nahki’s husband came back from the grave, khajiit knows she wouldn’t take it lightly.” He didn’t give this thought, however and followed her out the door. He concentrated on keeping his own step steady. “Isran! Daro’Nahki takes this man back to his home! Khajiit will meet you back at the fort.”

Isran didn’t reply.

Outside of the island, on the coast, where horses. One of them was a very large, midnight black horse. Her scarlet eyes seemed to give off a glow of their own. He could swear the sharp smell of blood accompanied her. Then again, the crusted spots on her hooves he thought was mud could have been something a bit more sinister. She reacted well to the dragonborn. She didn’t even make a weird twitch after getting hitched to a wagon. Shadowmere pulled them through the day and night. The immortal horse’s muscles never grew tired. Her red eyes were ablaze in the heat of race.

They finally arrived at his home: a small farm which had fallen into disarray. The animals looked hungrier and more unkempt than before. The house was dirtier and in need of repair. Willus did not wait for the assassin horse to stop. He jumped out of the cart and raced inside the house. Inside was in disarray as well. Lily and Rose cried as a woman inside tried desperately to do thirteen things at once.

“Lina!” he cried. She started and turned, eyes wide.

“Willus?” she asked, her voice cracking. “Willus?! I thought you were dead!”

“Me, too! My love it’s been so hard. You wouldn’t believe what I’ve gone through to come back home. It was the dragonborn that finally helped me home! Gods I’ve missed you, Lina. I’ve missed you so much!” Lina blinked and was stunned for the shortest of times before she embraced him.

“You're home! You’re actually home! She’s helped me with the farm, along with some of my friends. Gods I didn’t know what I’d do. I had to sell the chickens and the cow and Betty…”

“But you didn't sell Betty's kids,” he observed. The nearly adult goats chewed on the grass outside.

She smiled, “That was supposed to be your job.” He laughed heartily. It was the first laugh… the first full, true laugh he had ever even heard in so long. Lily’s howl finally brought them back to their house, back to reality.

“Oh, honey!” He cooed and picked her up. At first, she didn’t recognize him, but she recognized his voice. After months of listening to it before birth and days of hearing it after, she couldn’t forget it. He picked up Rose, too, and Lina stuck close to him. A picture perfect moment. He cared not for food or drink. He cared not for the fact he hadn’t had a decent sleep in so long and he cared not that he was sore. All he cared about was his children and wife. All the simple farmer cared about was his family, gathered in a cozy house in a mid-winter day.

The dragonborn has done so much, but this was the thing he’d be most grateful for. This was something he'd never, not in his life or the next, forget. He’d repay her one day. If that meant picking up a sword and shield and marching under Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak's banner, so be it. Or if it meant simply providing her with potatoes, than let her have the whole damn harvest. He was just a simple farmer glad to be home with his simple farmer’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "May the sun keep you warm, even in this **l** and of bitter **c** old."

**Author's Note:**

> No set schedule, honestly. But these chapters are EXTREMELY short. Blink and you miss them.


End file.
